Dark
by Jedi Bubbles
Summary: Vadercentric, a bit after the Empire takes over Coruscant. R&R please. Somewhat better summary inside.


**Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, it belongs to George Lucas.

Summary: Umm… It's Vader-centric and has him thinking or something. It has a certain river stone I hope you remember. Bad summary, I know, but take a look and tell me what you think.

Space.

It was black and dark. Like him. The black night of space seemed to represent his rage, hurt, power lust, hate, and malice. His whole body was covered in dark now.

Stars.

They were the flickering bit of light in the darkness. It was the part of him that was human and real; the part that felt all his remorse, love, kindness, hope, and joy. All were remnants of Anakin Skywalker.

Darth Vader turned his back on the view port that looked down and past the newly christened Imperial Center, formerly known as Coruscant. He paced his quarters lengthwise a few times before stopping in the middle of the room. He gazed down at his hands. Once, he had a strong body, now, he was reduced to depending on the machines that he had once found so soothing. Now, he wished nothing more than to be rid of them. Now, machines are a constant reminder of his weakness and failure.

His insides were now as black as his suit – he barely felt anything aside from the darker emotions of rage, hate, and pain. The tiny part of him that was still human – still Anakin - held him back and kept him from giving himself fully over to the dark side. It was the part that felt sorrow at every former comrade and Jedi he slaughtered. The only part that regretted the path he took in life.

No matter how much Vader tried to rid himself of Anakin, he just stayed there. Anakin was a constant reminder of his former life, a happier life. But if he accepted that, then it meant giving into the Light. He doubted that he would be able to go back, though, even if he wanted to escape the darkness that he had surrounded himself in.

Anakin was the opposite of Darth Vader. Light to darkness, love and hate, hope and sorrow. Despite their differences, they had two things in common: their self-loathing and Padmé...

He had become apart of what Padmé hated most. He was undoing everything she had once fought so hard for – and he hated himself for it.

The dark Sith lord sat down in a chair and sprang up just as quickly. He couldn't relax. There would be time for that later. He had tried calming himself before, nothing worked. If he even reached a point where he became serene, Darth Vader would lose himself into Anakin's memories of better days.

Vader resumed his agitated pacing of the room. A dull, shine caught his eyes. He advanced, his breath rasping loudly and only heightened his annoyance. On the table in the middle of the room was a stone. It was black - like him – but it radiated warmth and Light while he gave off a cold forbidding darkness that spoiled everything. He didn't know what came over him, but Vader reached down and lifted the stone from the table. He stared at it.

Warmth started to course through his veins and up his arm. It caused part of him to thaw and feel. Anakin came to the surface and gathered strength from the stone. He started to fight back the darkness that had taken control, attempting to brake the chains that held him.

Fear rose inside of Darth Vader. This stone... It represented so much and now...

He pulled back his arm and hurled the stone across the room. It made contact with the wall and shattered. The burning Light making its way through his body peaked and then faded into nothing. Anakin withdrew slowly as the last few scraps of Light were overrun by darkness.

Darth Vader stared at the remnants of the river stone on the floor. The last thing that meant something to Anakin. The gift Qui-Gon had given to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan had, in turn, given it to Anakin was destroyed. The river stone that had once been one of Anakin's most precious possessions was gone. The Sith lord turned around and stared back into the dark of space.

This was my attempt... at what I don't know but it was an attempt at something. I think I'm trying to be more serious. I don't really know. R&R, and tell me what you think. Btw, there's no one betaing this so be nice.


End file.
